User talk:Zakkoroen
--Happyface141 03:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Oh and please do not make fan stuff here. That is for the Ben 10 Fanon Wiki. If you want make one! --Happyface141 03:58, 27 September 2008 (UTC) * Fine.Then What's with all the OTHER FAN STUFF here?!!!??!--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 13:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) *The other fan stuff is some noobs. I'm glad you're experienced. If you like watch the show and gather information up. Thanks. -- Happyface 19:27, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *Yeah, can you leave the Articles 'till I can start up a Ben 10 fanon wiki and move 'em there? And yeah, I'm a big Ben 10 fan and have lots of wiki experience, not just on fanon, but also on Transformers wiki, and Star Wars Wiki, and also Marvel Comics Wiki!--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 12:03, 6 October 2008 (UTC) *You think maybe I could be an admin? I'm good at deleting Spam and Vandalization... I also need some admins at Marvel Fanon.--Zakkoroen, currently the only admin of Marvel Fanon (also founder) 12:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Sweet! I'm glad you actually know what a wiki is, unlike the other gits in this wiki. Again many people think this is a fanon wiki. Please use Template:Delete on top of nonsense pages. And I moved some fanon stuff to the Fanon namespace. -- Happyface 22:32, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Becoming an Admin on this WIkia I'm thinking about going to the people over at Wikia HQ and seeing if I could become one of the Admins of this place. I think that it would be prudent to see if others at this forum wanted to become Admins of this wikia. If you wish to take me up on this offer, please respond to me me on my talk page. Naruto_2008 22:16, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Your fanon Well then im going to put the delete template at the top of them so that it can be deleted. I am trying to clean up this wiki and bring it up to par. Pages that shouldn't be here. Should be deleted. No offense to you. But yeah. And does it matter if you made Fanontrix. I've made several wikis, including a ben 10 one Ben 10verse Pedia] so I don't see your point. Jonniboi123 17:18, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Response Well guess what. IT DOESNT MATTER. Im going to continue to put the move fanon or the delete templates under everything yours or not that doesnt belong here. So get over it.Jonniboi123 00:58, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Response I am being a jerk and your the one who came to me all yelling. I am trying to sort things. And I'm not in charge of Fanontrix and I am not going to check everything that is already there. Stop being ignorant and get over it. Oh and report me for what, adding a template to a page that doesn't need to be here. Or for trying to organize a wiki that has been highly vandalized. Hmm? I wonder which one? Jonniboi123 02:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Response I know that. I made the Fanon template. But im saying that im putting it at the top of every fanon article. Whether its there or not. Because I don't have the time to differentiate between them by checking back and forth. If you want to do that. Fine. But im not Jonniboi123 16:39, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re.Re.Response No, its not my job to do what I am against if I were admin. It would be my job to organize the content, add more and better content, and to do things like that actually. I am not in charge of the Fanontrix. So organization there has nothing to do with me. Also, why would it matter either way. If its at the Fanontrix then when somebody tries to transfer it then they will see that, then it will be deleted. I know what I have to do to actually get the site to being useful. And thats what I am doing Jonniboi123 16:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE.RE.RE.RE. Response Correct, but me being lazy. I'm actually taking the initiative to go through all 800 plus pages categorizing those that can stay and those that need to be deleted and doing such. Then I am going to actually make those pages good pages. I have to work here for at least two months before I can attempt to be admin, and I'm doing that. If you want to help that site then do so, by moving all the fanon articles from here to there. But helping here, doing what actually should be done is my concern. Jonniboi123 17:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Re. Stop It Dude, stop being a jerk and trying to get your way. It doesn't matter because either way its going to get deleted. God. And once again. I'm not looking at the content of pages that have no actual information on it. So you STOP IT because your quick to call someone else a jerk for them trying to get their way yet your doing the same thing, I believe that's called a hypocrite. Jonniboi123 00:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re. So why don't you "take initiative" and put in the brackets. Once again, I am trying to go through all the pages. If you really have a problem with it stop complaining and fix it.Jonniboi123 00:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) New data - downloaded Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss 00:05, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm...maybe you should be an admin. You seem mature. I was thinking to be an admin just for this wikia. I'm not a fan of Ben10, but I need wikias because I'm an "informist." No offense or anything, but I feel that this wikia is too informal and it looks like a Ben10yrold just slapped the pages together. There's too much fanon - I don't know what's real or not anymore. The pages don't have enough information (on the alien pages, it might to list their appearences and to flesh out the summary of all episode pages). I'm...I'm sorry, but this wikia seems so sloppy. At least it isn't as horrible as certain wikias but... I'm not discriminting this wikia. (It isn't as hopeless as the other bad wikias at least) There's only so much I can do to fix it up. (currently trying to flesh out alien summaries)